


Just a Show

by BeesKnees



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: 75th Hunger Games, AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeesKnees/pseuds/BeesKnees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the 75th Annual Hunger Games, Peeta and Gale are the chosen tributes.  The Capitol expects they will slaughter each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Show

In the 75th Annual Hunger Games, they reap two boys, leaving the girls sighing in relief behind closed doors. Peeta returns to the games, Gale beside him, and no one is more certain that Katniss that this was planned — this is punishment. 

They put on a show for her when they retreat onto the train with Effie. Neither of them say anything, just watch the tight set of her shoulders, and Peeta manages a soft smile, Gale a small wave before they are taken away, perhaps never to see her again.

The Capitol expects them to slaughter each other. 

And in the first night, Peeta finds Gale trying to act on that. Through the pitch darkness, they end up tumbling, scraping through the thick of the jungle-like trees. Gale twists his shoulder and Peeta has a broad cut on his forehead. They end up twisted together, trying to pin each other, a rock in Gale’s hand.

“It’s nothing personal,” Gale says with an idle shrug. “They just want a good show.”

“You know what show would be a better?” Peeta asks, breathless — and that’s how they end up teaming up together in a move perhaps no one expected. It’s not just the show though, and they come to understand that in the hours that follow; it’s more than that. Because Gale would do anything to end these games, even if it means working with Peeta, and Peeta is a peace keeper, and he wants to save anyone he can. 

In the days that follow, they develop a plan, and they cull their opponents, choosing only a few who will help them ignite their rebellion — their revolution. They make a good team, and that’s the truth of it, balancing each other out, working together seamlessly when they put their mind to it. 

In the end, they need a distraction. It’s easier to think of one than either of them will admit. They know every camera will be fixated on this — Gale’s face intent as he works two fingers inside of Peeta, twisting and scissoring, watching as Peeta bucks up underneath him. One of Peeta’s hands is tight against Gale’s bicep, and his breathing is loud, seeming to echo through the foliage surrounding them. 

In the distance, the fire begins to burn, but the smoke is no comparison. 

Not to the way that Gale claims Peeta’s mouth and Peeta pushes up, biting him fiercely in return, thrusting his hips down at the same time, as if trying to prove he won’t be the only one claimed. They are more shadow than substance, the curve of Peeta’s cock lilting up toward his stomach, his pants down around his ankles. The bulge in Gale’s pants is tight, and he groans loudly when Peeta pushes his hips up again. His head goes back against the ground, his eyes fluttering for a moment. 

Gale should be eyeing the skyline, trying to gage themselves for time, but he’s not. He’s looking solely down at Peeta, his other hand making a slow exploration; his calloused hand journeys over chest and down the steady line of his stomach.

He shouldn’t — But he does all the same, hastily pulling away so that he can undo his own pants. Neither of them have anything on hand that will make this easy, but he tries to go slow, pushing the head of his cock inside of Peeta, who does his best to remain relaxed, his knees pressed in against Gale’s sides. His hand tightens against Gale’s arm, and his hair falls across the cut Gale had given him days ago.

As soon as Gale is seated, they both move anxiously, tight little bursts of their hips; they cling to each other more than they touch, and they’re quiet for the most part. Their breathing is still too loud, and Gale can’t help the occasional grunt that wells up in the back of his throat, echoing inside of his mouth.

The smoke is growing stronger in the sky. Gale can see Peeta;s eyes dart toward it for a moment. There’s no way for them to know if the Capitol has noticed it by now. 

Peeta’s hand darts down and he begins to fist himself, and Gale can feel his mouth go dry; he can feel each jerk of Peeta’s hand, feels the way he rocks up with it. Gale reaches down and wraps his own fingers around Peeta’s, tightening his grip, and making him move faster.

They are slick with blood and dirt, moving frantically in the leaves. They’re both terribly close now, chasing quickly toward the edge. Peeta comes first, his entire body tensing up, his head thrown to the side. His mouth opens in a silent moan. Gale comes a second later, his hands both clamping down around Peeta’s hips.

In the distance, the explosions start.


End file.
